Drowning in Green Eyes
by Pippins-Lassie
Summary: Imperfect Primula Sandybank is a young hobbit at age 29. Her and her friend Lila Brockhouse run into Peregrin Took and Merry Brandybank. Primula, who refuses to fall in love, as it is way too cliche, tries to befriend Pippin and Merry. She ends up doing the very thing she dreads.


**Chapter 1:**

"Keep up Prim!" Lila shouted slowing down to match my pace. I gave her an apologetic smile which soon turned to a mischievous smile. I lightly kicked her inner knee (**what is it called?!)** and ran ahead of her.

"Keep up Lila!" I shouted at her, mocking her previous tease. She rolled her eyes and ran up beside me, but soon fell against a tree.

"How –do-you-run-for-so-"Lila said, gasping for breath between words? "Long, without getting totally exhausted?" I smirked at her and leaned my arm against the tree.

"Well you see, dear Lila," I said with an incredibly fake sounding man impression. "I am not terribly out of shape like you obviously are." I smirked at her. She looked at me with an unamused expression on her face. She bent down and picked up a handful of acorns. I gulped and started running and screaming "I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR! LILA PLEASE!" over and over again.

I had no idea where I was going because each acorn she hit me hurt badly, and tears started to sting my eyes, so I closed them to make sure none came out. I was sure Lila had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to hurt me for teasing her about being out of shape. (**She's not fat is anyone was wondering that… ^-^**) I knew what was going to happen before it happened. It was going to be like one of those cliché stories where Lila runs into someone and falls in love with them.

I rolled my eyes and saw something yellow and fell down. It didn't hurt until I realized what had happened. I sat up and looked around. I looked down and saw a hobbit with curly blonde hair and a yellow vest under me faced down. I helped him up and brushed the dirt off the front of my dress.

"Sorry 'bout that" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. He laughed and said "It's all right, but what's wrong with her?" he said pointing to Lila. She was still throwing acorns at me, which I had failed to notice. I laughed and made her drop them and gave her a noogie. I was going to continue, but I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw another hobbit staring at me with beautiful green eyes. I blushed and cleared my throat.

**~Pippins POV~**

I was so confused. Who was this beautiful hobbit with chin-length straight brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that made him freeze and stare. Why haven't I seen her before? I would have stared at her longer, but she cleared her throat and looked at me smirking. I blushed and turned my head, but that made it worse because I was now looking at Merry, who was also smirking. I blushed harder and punched him in the arm.

Merry laughed and said "Anyways… I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry." He nudged my arm and I cleared my throat and said "I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin." I grinned.

**~Primula's POV~**

As soon as I heard his voice I started blushing. Damn it! This guy was cute AND he had a cute accent. He grinned, and I felt my face getting redder. I looked away and said "My name is Primula Sandybank." I felt my face starting to cool so I faced them again. "You can call me Prim though" I smiled too, because that seemed like a good first impression. Lila snickered; I punched her in the arm.

"My name is Lila Brockhouse of Loamsdown, but I'm moving here to Hobbiton in a week." She smiled **the smile, **Merry blushed and this time Pippin and I grinned at each other. We were definitely setting Merry and Lila up.

"So where are you guys headed off to?" Pippin asked. His accent made me blush again. Lila smirked and said "We're headed to the Green Dragon after a long day of packing." Merry and Pippins ears perked up and both said in unison "Really? Us too." Lila giggled, but I'm not good at restraining my laughs into giggles, so I just plain laughed.

"Then let's just walk together!" I said, flailing my arms randomly. Pippin blushed, which made me blush, and then Merry and Lila started snickering again. I rolled my eyes, but Pippin lightly punched Merry in the gut. We started walking towards the Green Dragon.

Merry and Lila were kind of separated from each other, so Pippin and I pushed them into each other, so they led the way. So that left me and Pippin in the back. We were walking in awkward silence until Merry and Lila started talking about smart people stuff like books. I wanted to start a conversation with Pippin, but I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just randomly said: "I'm hungry…" He chuckled.

"I am also VERY hungry" He said agreeing with me. I smiled and said "What's your favorite food, mine is-"Pippin interrupted me. "Every food" We said in unison. We laughed;  
I actually snorted which made us laugh harder.

Then we started talking (**you mean arguing?)** about what goes well with spaghetti noodles. I have no idea why we were only talking about food, but it only made us hungrier.

Finally we got to the Green Dragon, me and Pippin ran inside and ordered some ale and food. When I was done eating (which didn't take long at all) I got up to get more. Pippin chuckled and I gave him an evil eye, but smiled while doing it. I also grabbed another _pint _because mine was running low. I ate again, but this time I was full. I still wanted more ale though.

Since Pippin, Merry, and I were drinking pints, we got drunk pretty fast. Lila didn't want to drink tonight, but she didn't turn down Merrys dance offer. So now she was trying to dance while Merry kept falling on her.

I was watching them for a while, before I started daydreaming about Pippin eyes (**Which were right in front of her XD)**. I must have had a glazed look on my face, because Pippin waved his hand in front of me. He chuckled.

"Would my lady like a dance?" He asked, his accent hanging on every word. I nodded, but also blushed. I also saw him blushing as he helped me up. This was nonsense! Why was I acting like a perky girly hobbit? I never act like this!

Nevertheless, I still couldn't stop from blushing when he fell on me. I helped him up, but then I immediatly fell on him. I clenched my jaw, _this is soooooo cliché. _

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, smiling nervously. His words slurred from being drunk. I giggle (that's a first T-T), but I hiccupped, which made us laugh.

Lila watched us with a smirk, and Merry was chuckling, as me and Pippin danced (more like fell on top of each other repeatedly). We decided to leave when Pippin fell on a table.

We were walking out, when Pippin took my hand in his. I blushed really hard, but I sort of went along with it. It was kind of weird though. We literally just met, and we were already holding hands.

"This is mine." I said when we came to a hobbit-hole with a cyan colored door. Pippin suddenly ran up to me when I was at my door.

"Urm... Can I see you again sometime?" He said nervously, I looked into his green eyes and nodded. He smiled; I started getting lost into his green eyes. Then I came back to reality and started thinking over and over again: "THIS IS SO CLICHÉ!" I smiled nervously, and asked him "So… want to meet at a quarter past ten over…" I looked for a random spot to meet. I just flung my arm and pointed somewhere random. "-there." I said blushing. I really was an idiot. He grinned and nodded. Then we stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Urm… Bye…" I said, patting him on the head. He blushed and started laughing. "THIS" He said laughing hard, and trying to catch his breath. "IS SOOOOO CLICHÉ" I laughed with him. "My exact thoughts!" I said, still laughing. He walked off with Merry and Lila, who were snickering.

I watched them leave as Merry said "Bet you can't climb that tree" to Pippin, so he climbed it, but fell down because he was so drunk. I laughed with a small snort and looked around to make sure no one heard that.

I went into my house and went to my bedroom. I would have eaten some more, but the butterflies in my stomach were starting to give me a headache. I smiled slightly, and went to my bedroom.

I lie down on my bed and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of green eyes whose beauty surpasses emeralds.

**A/N:**

**WASSUP! WASSUP! WASSUP!**

**This is my first fanfic on THIS site. I used to use Wattpad, but I don't like it really. So I just searched fanfiction, and YAY I found this site. It has a much better way for searching then Wattpad in my opinion. So... Was this chapter too short? I have no idea. Please review, I appreciate encouragement, respectable criticism, and compliments; let's keep insults and rudeness to a minimum. Do you think Prim is too Mary-Sueish? Or maybe Lila? Possibly the boys? Probably. I'll try to make something happen in the next chapter. Well this Authors note is WAAAAAAAY too long so ima go now Bai. **

** Peace,**

** Pippins-Lassie**


End file.
